Camp Jamers
by RainbowParty5
Summary: One summer. One Camp. Romance. Drama. Two rival casts. Music. Surprises and so much more! Set before Falling for the Falls and Falling for the Falls isn't real in our story. No swearing. Some violence. Read at your own risk. Hope you'll consider reading!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of the one, the only, Camp Jamers! Yeah! Lets party! Party till we're rainbows!

Disclaimers: We don't own SWAC. Or do we? ... No. We don't. :(

* * *

><p>SPOV (Sonny's Point of View)<p>

Ugh! I am so mad at Chad! I really sick and tired of Chad acting like he's better than everyone else! I mean seriously! Come on! Who cares if he gets food you can actually eat? _You do! _No I don't Conscience! Or how his show is the number one Tween Show-which it won't be this year!

Anyways, my cast is rehearsing right now. We're doing the Toe Nail Fairy sketch right now so I'm not in it. After this sketch we get to relax a bit then go home.

Annnnd...we are done with rehearsals for the day! Yay!

CPOV (Chad's Point of View)

Yes finally! We just finished rehearsals for the day! Now I think I'll go annoy the Randoms.

_You only want to see Sonny!_ Pfft! No I don't! _Yes. _No. _Yes. _No! _Yes! _No! _No!_ Yes! _Gottcha!_ Grr! I will get you back! _Whatever..._ Grr!  
>Anyways, I was walking to the prop house. I passed the commissary. Then I ran into the Randoms. Works for me!<p>

_Sonny and Chad, sitting in a tree K-I- _Shut up Conscience! _Pushy, pushy! _Grr!

"Well if it isn't the Randoms," I started off.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny said a little more sternly than usual. Weird.

"I don't know. Find out the answers to my homework; figure out why my brother threw my cell phone out the window? Many things Sonny. Many things."  
>I still can't believe my brother would do that!<p>

"Your brother threw your phone out the window?" Sonny asked with pure confusion in her voice.

"Maybe. Maybe not," I said to her annoyance.

I think her cast thinks we some form of entertainment. Their eyes flick back and forth between the two of us as if watching a ping pong torment.

SPOV (Sonny's Point of View)

UGH! He is so infuriating.. _He does have beautiful and sparkly ey.. _Snap out of it Sonny!

''Really Chad? Really?'' I knew using his line would annoy him..

''You can't just use my line Sonny! And why are you Randoms watching us like Tennis!''

''Don't flatter yourself pooper.'' Tawni stated angrily.  
>"Whatever! I'm leaving!" Chad said just as irritated I was now.<p>

"Fine!" I started.

"Fine!" he continued.

MCPOV (Mr. Condor's Point of View)

It's my precious little angel's birthday next month... Hmm what to buy her... Maybe a new horse...

"GOOD!"

Or maybe a new bike...

"GOOD!"

I am good! ... Wait.. Ugh! Those two are interrupting my thinking again, I will fire them! Hmm.. Then again... They are my best two actors.. I need to do something about this...

I walked-er marched- over to them.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed.

They all now appear frightened. Not that I wouldn't expect that from Chad though.

"All of you to my office! NOW!"

Then did as instructed in a hurriedly manner. Good!

I turned on my blue-tooth and told Ernie to have the rest of the 'Mackenzie Falls' cast report to my office. ... Wow, I sound like a principle!

CPOV (Chad's Point of View)

Oops.. This was all Sonny's fault! _He can't fire you..me...us... We are his number 1 actor! _Yeah! The Randoms will get fired and..._Sonny.._Oh no...

SPOV (Sonny's Point of View)

Oh no.. I smell bonding or getting fired...Both are bad.. Camping was... _But Chad will be there... _What..? Pshht.. I don't like Cha- Why am I lying to myself?

TPOV (Tawni's Point of View)

Coat two.. pout... there! My Coco Moco Coco lips are perfect again! And pretty!

NPOV and GPOV (Nico and Grady's Point of View)

They're making us miss lunch!

MCPOV (Mr. Condor's Point of View)

Ooh! I know what to get Dakota! I'll get her a puppy! Yep. That's what I'll get her!

I used my blue-tooth to get a dog for my precious little angel's birthday. After all it is next month.

ZPOV (Zora's Point of View)

Great! Now Mr. Condor is gonna fire us! It's all Chad's fault!

I'm going to get him back! Yes! I will get revenge! Mwhahaha!

CPOV (Chad's Point of View)

We entered Mr. Condor's office. Wasn't I just here this morning? All well.

My cast is in here! Why is my cast in here! They didn't do anything! I mean I didn't either but still!

"What are you doing here?" Portyln asked once she saw me enter the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I don't know! It's probably 'So R-"

"QUIET!" Mr. Condor cut her off. "Take your seats!" he continued.

We all rushed into a seat. Sonny sat next to me! _You like that, don't you?_Shut up!

"Now that I have all of you here, I would like to bring up that all of you arguing has become a nuisance to everyone in the studio."

Everyone started shooting glares at Sonny and I. So we gave them looks that were saying, "What?"

"You are all going to Camp Jamers to bond and at least become friends!"

The room started to fill with moans and groans.

SPOV (Sonny's Point of View)

Just like I thought!

"Chad, since your more likely to be mobbed, you will need a disguise. It will include green, blue, and purple hair dye. Also a hat to be worn sideways and skateboard clothes such as a Tony Hawk shirt, slightly baggy jeans with medium sized holes in the knees, and Vans, Air Walks, or Tony Hawk sneakers."

"I will _not_dye my hair!" Chad said in a panic.

Aw. He's so cute when he protests! Don't even think about it Conscience! _Darn!_

"Yes you will! And Sonny will be the one dying your hair."

Big boss man say what now?

"Okay?" I said more as a question than as a statement.

"Fine," Chad agreed. "But only because it's Sonny."

What did he say? Everyone, including me, looked at him weirded out.

"Not because I like her or anything!" he quickly added. "Only because I trust more than some of the others here," he stuttered out.

SPOV (Sonny's Point of View)

I'm not sure what's happening but there's something wrong with Chad! He's covering his ears like he hears something! What could he be hearing!

There was then knocking at the door. That can't be good!

"That must be them!" Mr. Condor said practically jumping out of his seat.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of chapter 1! Tell us what you think! Please review! Till then, LETS PARTY TILL WE'RE RAINBOWS!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Here's a little refresher for ya!

_SPOV (Sonny's Point of View)_

_I'm not sure what's happening but there's something wrong with Chad! He's covering his ears like he hears something! What could he be hearing!_

_There was then knocking at the door. That can't be good!_

_"That must be them!" Mr. Condor said practically jumping out of his seat._

Disclaimers: We do NOT own SWAC. Or so we say... Mwhahahahaha!

* * *

><p>SPOV (Sonny)<p>

Don't open the door! Don't open the door! He opened the door!

Yet...what stood there...wasn't frightening at all! It's a puppy and some guy that delivered the puppy!

"It's just a dog!" I slapped Chad upside the head.

"Don't you slap him!" Portlyn stood up for him.

"Oh, like it matters!" I probably made the anger start to boil in side her.

The anger was boiling in me and let me tell you, it's about to overflow any moment now!

MCPOV (Mr. Condor)

Ugh! They're arguing again!

Maybe I'll just leave them with the brochures... Good enough! Now I can go get my shoes polished!

I left one brochure for each of them and one note for all of them to share. I hope they can share! If not...all well! It's not my problem!

CPOV (Chad)

"Wait, what about lunch!" Rainy and Cloudy complained in unison.

That made everyone shut up.

"They do have a point. None of us have eaten any lunch yet," Sonny tried getting through to us.

Like she made her way through into my heart... I mean... uh.. Okay I got nothing! _Finally you admit it!_ Oh, shut up! _Make me!_Grr!

"Hey look! There's a note!" Portlyn exclaimed really loudly!

Ow! Inside voice please! My eardrums are gonna explode!

Sonny and her stupid cute read the note. Don't you dare say anything Conscience! _Aww..._

"It's from Mr. Condor. It's says, _Here are the brochures for Camp Jamers. All the information about it is on the brochure. Chad don't forget to come up with your disguise and name blah blah blah. You have the day off tomorrow blah blah bah. If you don't go you'll be fired blah blah blah!_" Sonny made her voice deep as she spoke.

She's so stupid cute! _Like earlier, Sonny and Chad sit-_ Watch it! _Meh!_ Meh! _Meh!_

We all started to grab a brochure. One problem, we're one too short!

"Hey I was gonna get that one!" Cloudy exclaimed as Skylar grabbed the last one.

"Get your own!"

"There isn't any more left!"

Share one with Rainy. Sheesh Cloudy!

"Too bad then!"

Okay I hate to admit it but that was harsh!

"You can share with me!" Rainy told Cloudy shooting a glare toward Skylar then at me.

What did I do!

Well let's see what this whole Camp Jamers thing is. _Looking for a summer full of music! Then Camp Jamers is the place for you! Express you passion in music as you make new friends, dance, play any kind of instrument, and sing! Starts the first day of summer and ends on the last! See you there!_ Express your passion in music? Maybe I can impress Sonny! This is perfect!

_Later that day..._

SPOV (Sonny)

Oh my gosh, Camp Jamers is going to be so much fun! Not the Mackenzie Falls besides Chad part but other than that it will be really fun! And maybe I can impress Chad with my passion for music then we'll fly away on a pony to rainbow land where we rule as Queen Sonny and King Chad! Sorry. I love fairy tales.

Yay! I'm finished packing! It only took me one hour! I guess I have a lot of free time tomorrow!

*Moo, Moo* I wonder who that is... Chad? This ought be good.

"What do you want Chad?" I question still a little irritated from our little spat earlier.

"Hey do you think you could...um…help me pack? I can't pack tomorrow 'cause since my mom heard I got the day off tomorrow and I'm going to be at the music camp the whole summer she wanted my family 'spend quality time' together. So would you? Please?"

Wow! He even said please! How can I pass this up!

"Well since you asked so nicely, I suppose I could."

"Thank you! It really means a lot! I'll make it up to you!"

Aww! How nice of him!

"It's no problem and you don't have to make it up to me."

"But I want to...I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

He can be _so_sweet sometimes!

"Bye."

"So who were you talking to?" my mom asked immediately.

She was listening in on the call! How rude!

"Mom! Why did you listen in! It could have been a private phone call!"

"Honey I'm your mom. I'm suppose to know what's going on in your life," she defended.

"Still!" I continued to complain.

"So who was it! Was it your boyfriend I don't know about! Tell me everything!" she begged on her knees!

"Mom!"

She gave me a knowing mother look getting off her knees. I hate it when she does that!

"Okay, fine! It was just a friend from the studio. They need help packing because they're really busy tomorrow."

Notice how I said, "they" not "he". If I said, "he" Mom would _never_leave me alone and bombard me with questions!

"Oh your no fun," my mom stated leaving the room disappointed she didn't get a scoop on a juicy story.

Well I better get going to Chad's. Yep! I know where Chad Dylan Cooper lives! I'm just good that way!

CPOV (Chad)

"Who were you talking to?" my older brother Stephen said in the voice he uses for annoyance.

"It's none of your business! Why don't you go to Arthur's or something!" I pretty much yelled at him.

Arthur is our neighbor. And I'm only "pretty much yelling" because I'm still made at him for throwing my phone out the window. Stupid brother!

"You know, that's a good idea! I just call him and let him know I'm coming!"

He wouldn't! He's walking over! He's walking over! And he took my phone!

"Hey give it back!"

He moved it out of my reach! He will pay later!

"Hmm...Lets see... Recent calls...Ooh! Look! Latest call, Sonny Monroe! Who's Sonny Monroe? Your secret girlfriend! Oh wait! Who would want to date you!" he taunted.

"Give it!" I yelled really furious now.

I hate him! He's such a jerk!

"Hm. It seems to be a nice day out! Maybe your phone would like to go play!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I did it before! Watch me do it now!" he said, an evil smirk dancing across his mouth.

He pushed me away from the window! Actually, more like shoved considering I fell to the ground! Then he _CHUCKED_my phone out the window!

"That's IT!" I screamed so loud he jumped a little. "Get OUT of my room, NOW!"

"Fine! Your a boring dwarf anyway!"

I shoved him out of my room as hard as I could and slammed the door. I slid down the wall and took some deep breaths to try and calm myself down. I heard the front door slam a little bit later.

I looked out the window. Stephen was storming to Arthur's house. Good! Now he won't bug me when Sonny's here! _You still have Jake and Alex to worry about though._Aw man!

Jake is Stephen's twin and Alex is the middle age child/the princess of the house.

Alex is worse. Jake won't bug me if he's playing bass or something though. _Yeah! Have fun getting him to play bass while Sonny's here!_ Good point. I guess I'll have to rely on luck here. _Good luck with that!_ That's what I was going for! _I was being sarcastic!_ Oh... _*Rolls eyes(Or whatever consciences have in replace of eyes)*_

"Chad! Sonny's here!" my mom called up to me.

Why did she have to call up to me! Now Jake and Alex are gonna get suspicious! Great! So well for relying on good luck! _I told y-_Shut up!

"Coming!" I called back down.

SPOV (Sonny)

Wow. Ok so I know that I've been here before but…wow. Chad's house is amazingly amazing! I mean who has a fountain in their front garden!

And the porch…It's so nicely done! I walked up the steps. Then I rang the doorbell.

"Sonny dear, CHAD, SONNY'S HERE! Come on in."

"Coming!" Chad called down.

"Hi Mrs. Cooper, your house is lovely!"

She seems nice…Nothing like Chad, hmm…

"Thank you! And call me Shayla. Well Sonny, Chaddy will be down in a while but I'm his mom, and we all know it's my job to embarrass my kids so, baby pictures?"

Chaddy? I like the sound of that! Or mayne Chaddykins! Ooh! Or maybe Chaddyber! Or- _Yo! What about the baby pictures Mrs. Cooper, er Shayla, was talking about?_ When did you get back! _Well act-_Don't answer that! But like you said about the baby pictures, oh yeah! I forgot about them! _Wow! Aren't you forgetful! _Your mean!

Ok, now I know what your thinking...this sounds so mean, but why pass an opportunity to gain blackmail on Chad right? _You mean you want to see how adorable he was as a baby._ Ugh! Your really annoying!

* * *

><p>Okay that's the end of chapter 2! Chapter 3 coming soon! Till then, all of you start eating rainbows and pooping out butterflies! ... RAINBOWS!<p> 


End file.
